Pandora's Box
by katykat18
Summary: Bella wakes up with no memories of who she is. She moves to Forks and meets the Cullens when she starts having strange visions, will she find out who she really is? All Human but with "super" powers. Normal Pairings.
1. Fade to black

**OK, so I've had this story for a while and my boyfriend found it, read it and decided I should post it. I know I have other stories to update for and those are coming soon, I promise! Over the weekend, prolly like Saturday ok? tell me if you like this, the chapters will be longer as they progress. twilight movie was amazing i hope you all saw it!**

* * *

Today was a new day, literally. Of course everyday is a new day but this one was new to me for a different reason. Well lets rewind so were all up to speed on what I'm talking about.

You see, a few months ago I woke up in the hospital in Phoenix. I didn't know who I was, where I was or who anyone else was. A man I later found out who was my father told me that my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was 17. I had been in an accident and landed up hurting my head pretty badly causing amnesia. I guess I was pretty clumsy, that explained all the bruises on my arms and legs and the cuts too. Charlie and my mom Renee brought me up to date but I still felt uneasy about going to school here and not knowing anyone. I decided to live with my dad in Forks Washington, a clean start would be easy.

Here I am now sitting in an old beat up pick up Charlie bought for me on my way to my first day of Forks High School. I decided against going rite away because I was unsure of myself and I wanted to know more about myself before I went introducing myself to people.

I pulled up to the crowded school parking lot. I could feel the knot in my stomach already. Was I really ready to do this? Maybe I should just go back home and ask Charlie to home school me. To my dismay I found a parking space and turned off the truck. I sighed as I remembered Charlie trying to teach my how to drive. Needless to say no one had gotten hurt, well except for the tree next to the house.

I looked into the rear-view mirror to make sure I looked OK enough for the first day. I eyed the puckered red scar on my forehead. Hopefully no one would notice.

After getting my schedule from the office I made my way to my first class, late. I sat down next to a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey, my names Mike. Mike Newton." He held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"Uh, Bella." He laughed.

"Yeah I know. We don't get very many new kids here so you'd stick out like sore thumb." I chuckled weakly next to him as he laughed at his remark. "Hey, what class do you have next, maybe I can walk you to your next class?" I handed him my schedule. As he read the print on the sheet a smile crossed his face. "Great! We have three classes together!" Oh yeah, great. "You can sit with me and my friends at lunch too, they're real nice…" Thankfully the teacher decided to start class, successfully ending the conversation until after class.

The day had gone by uneventfully. I met a few more people. One girl I particularly liked. Her name was Angela. She didn't pry into my life or ask too many questions unlike the other girl I met, Jessica. Sitting at the lunch table was a different story though. The conversation was awkward half the time because I couldn't answer half of the questions everyone kept asking me. Jessica was asking me another question when I saw them.

They were so beautiful, they looked like the models I had seen pictures in the magazines Charlie had bought for me. The one girl was small and had short jet black hair that spiked in all directions. The other girl was tall with curves. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached down her back. They were joined by two boys. One was tall and muscular and curly brown hair, he seemed almost intimidating. The other was medium height and had curly blonde hair that went to about his ears. I tried to take my eyes off of them but I couldn't.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular. Jessica stopped her meaningless chatter and glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh them." She huffed. "Those are the Cullen's and the Hales. They moved her a couple months ago from Alaska. Their dad's the new doctor in town. Their all adopted but what's even weirder is that they're all together." No wonder I didn't really like her, she was the school gossip. "The tall blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, her brother is the blonde boy, Jasper Hale. The small one is Alice Cullen, she's dating Jasper. The big guy is Emmett Cullen he's dating Rosalie.""It's not weird, they technically aren't related." Angela defended.

"Yeah it is, they live in the same house…" but before I could listen to the rest of her argument a bronze haired boy entered the cafeteria. His hair was in a casual disarray and had striking emerald eyes. I watched him sit down with the Cullen's and began to talk

"Who's that?" Jessica huffed again.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen, as you can tell he's absolutely gorgeous, but don't get your hopes up. No one here is good enough looking for him I guess."

I stared at their table watching them. They seemed so familiar, but how could I know them. Jessica said they moved here form Alaska. Then Edward turned and looked at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't turn away. It was like his eyes were holding me there. Angela called me out of his gaze and I turned to look at her.

"Come on, lunch is over, we're gunna be late." The lunch room was emptying and I looked back to find the Cullen's gone. I got up from the table and made my way to my next class.

I had Biology, something I wasn't looking forward to, especially since Mike informed me that we had this class together. He was proving himself to be a worthy golden retriever. All he did was follow me around like a dog. Thankfully I had made it to class late and Mike was already sitting with his lab partner. I went up to the teacher, who introduced himself as . He seemed friendly enough.

As I was talking to Mr. Varner Edward Cullen walked in. He looked at me and our eyes met again. Seeing as he was sitting at the only table with an empty seat I had to sit next to him. He glanced at me, his expression dark, almost…furious.

"Uh, hi…I'm Bella." He looked at me and his eyes softened.

"Edward Cullen." He looked back to the front of the room and Mr. Varner began to explain the lab before us. We had to name the different stages of mitosis. I looked in the microscope and I was shocked, I actually knew what was sitting underneath the microscope. How could I not remember anything else, but I could remember anaphase? I sighed in frustration. Edward looked at me confusedly and grabbed my hand the was clenched into a fist. "Are you OK?" A jolt of electricity traveled up my arm at his touch.

Suddenly my head started to hurt. It felt like someone was trying to escape my inside my head. My eyesight was blurring, I grabbed my forehead as I ground my teeth together in pain. I closed my eyes and images started to show. What? What the hell is going on?

By now the entire class was surrounding me as I sat on the floor in my knees holding my throbbing head, trying to stop the image played inside it. The vision was fuzzy and I couldn't make out anything, there was a ringing in my ears and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

So what did you think? lemme kno! the next couple chapters are going to be more in depth so stay tuned!


	2. Images

**Two chapters in one day?? what what? well I determined that the first chapter wasn't in depth and intriguing as it should be. so i give you the gift of chapter 2! thank you to the few reviews I got! they meant alot! anyways things will be getting more intriguing!!!!! make sure you review! Happy turkey day 2morrow and happy regular thursday for those who dont celebrate it...ayways...**

* * *

"Is she going to be OK?" I could hear my dad asking. Wait? Why was my dad at school? I slowly opened my eyes to a bright white light. Was I dead? No I couldn't be dead, Charlie wouldn't be here. I looked around. I was hooked up to the large machines surrounding me that were beeping constantly. The room was a solid white with white decorations and matching bed spreads. The only place I could be right now was the hospital. "Oh God, Bella, are you OK?"

"Uh, yeah. Why am I at the hospital?" My throat was dry and my voice was coarse.

"You passed out at school. You looked like you were in pain. Edward here brought you to the hospital." He gestured over his shoulder. I saw the familiar bronze haired boy talking to a young man in a white coat. Why had Edward brought me here?

I looked back at Charlie. His face was torn with so many emotions but before I could ask him the young man walked into the room. "Ah, Isabella your up. I'm doctor Cullen. How are you feeling?" So this was Edwards father? He looked too young to have teenage children.

"Um, Bella. I'm feeling…fine…I guess." The man chuckled.

"OK Bella, you can call me Carlisle. Can you remember anything before you fainted?" I looked at my hands that were now in my lap. Should I tell them about the images? No, they would probably think I was crazy.

"Uh, well my ears started to ring and my head started to hurt…and then it just happened I guess."

"What was the pain like?"

"It…It felt like…you're going to think I'm crazy." Carlisle chuckled and Charlie glanced at both of us nervously.

"I've had my fair share of crazy." He smiled urging me to continue.

"It…It felt like something was trying to get out of my head." Carlisle's expression changed. Yep, he thought I was crazy.

"Where did it hurt?" I pointed to where it hurt the most earlier and he looked almost shocked.

"At your scar?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this before, but I don't think its anything serious. I would just take a few aspirin and rest for the rest of the day." He looked at Charlie and nodded leaving us.

As he opened the door I could see Edward looking into the room, his expression looked…worried. Why was this Geek God worried about me? But before I could get a final look at his face the door closed and he turned away after his father.

Later that Charlie had ordered pizza and for me to either sit on the couch and relax or go upstairs and sleep. It felt nice that he was so concerned. I watched the TV not listening to what was being said. Charlie was watching the news. Images of a building burning and being blown up were displayed across the screen. The image flashed again in my mind. I looked at Charlie who was staring at the TV intently, he looked almost uneasy. I looked back at the screen.

"Volterra Co. was blown up four months ago leaving hundreds wounded. Today Volterra President, Aro announced that they have a lead on the stolen files after-" They showed a picture of an old man, the image buzzed before me again and I grabbed my head. I tried to focus on what she was saying but before the news caster could finish Charlie turned off the TV.

"Hey why don't you go upstairs and rest? You look pretty tired." he smiled weakly. The phone rang violently and Charlie almost ran to it. Charlie was sure acting suspicious but I cast it aside. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and laid down. I cringed as my head started to hurt and more images started to flash behind my eyelids. What were these images? It all started once Edward touched me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus and the constant buzzing of faint images.

A man was yelling…and pointing a gun. He was in front of it looked like a big room. Then it changed to a group a people surrounding me, someone was looking at me and holding my hand. It changed again to a nig white explosion. I growled, what were these images? What the hell did they mean!? I took two more aspirin and closed my eyes and let the blackness take over.

The next morning I woke up extremely hungry. Something that rarely happened in the morning. I rolled out of bed and got dressed for school before I made my way downstairs fro breakfast. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Charlie almost growling into the phone.

"No, we can't do that! No, they're in danger…you saw the TV." I tried to listen in but Charlie was speaking too quietly. I heard him slam the telephone down and growl in frustration. I turned the corner into the kitchen. I swear he almost jumped five feet in the air as I said "Hi dad."

"Oh, Bells, hey um I mean good morning!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously and I raised and eyebrow a him.

"So who called?"

"Oh yeah it was just uh…Billy, yeah Billy called. He asked if I wanted to go fishing with him today.""Oh…Ok, so when are you leaving?" I didn't believe him for a second, but if he didn't want to tell me something I wouldn't push him.

"Uh around noon I think." I took a bite out of the cereal I had prepared for myself.

"Oh, OK. Well have fun."

"Sure thing kiddo. Have a good day at school." Ugh. School. I grimaced at the thought of school, but there was someone there I wanted to talk to.

The school day went progressively slow and not to mention awkward seeing as practically every person in a ten foot radius was staring, pointing and whispering about me. The only class I was really looking forward to was biology. I needed to see Edward, I needed to talk to him. I know I would probably seem crazy asking him if he saw anything like I did when he grabbed my hand. But to my dismay Edward wasn't in class. His family wasn't in lunch either. Had I scared them away? I snorted, yeah, me fainting because Edward touched me made them all pack up and move away…the idea didn't see very far fetched.

The next couple of days were very strange. Charlie was acting weird. He was nervous and almost on edge all the time. Edward didn't come to school, but his family came the next day. During lunch I would look at their table from the corner of my eye and they all would be staring at me. They looked…uneasy and upset. That night I came home from school and cried. I didn't know why, it felt like something was forcing me to. I thought of Edward and his family and my head hurt again. Images of people screaming my name, things on fire. Why was I having these visions? What did they mean? I sat in my bed and cried holding my head. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I woke up with a start after one of the images buzzing in my mind scared me. I looked around my room and saw someone standing by the window, it looked like Edward. I quickly turned to switch my lamp on and when I turned around he was gone. The images came back again, this time buzzing even louder.

I wish I could see the images clearly. They were so blurry, like the antenna in my head wasn't in the right position. I could hear voices with the images but the buzzing drowned them out. I groaned in frustration and flopped back on my pillow. Now on top of the images I was hallucinating. What is wrong with me?


	3. Candles

**4 reviews? =[ oh well thats better then nothing! thanks to those who did review, you guys made me want to write this. I'm posting two chapters since I want the story to get rolling, it's a little slow i know but I want this to take "some" time. i hope you enjoy. P.s. if you want a little spoiler to the story check out my homepage, it might ruin it for u or it may want you to read more...**

* * *

I sat in my bed just staring at the tattoo on my arm hoping that if I stared at it long enough something would come back for me to remember. It was a weird tattoo, it was a large "V" with a sideways "C" through it and a tiny 6 in the middle. My mom Renee told me that I got it with a group of friends a while before the accident. What would possess me to get this tattoo? What did it mean? I absentmindedly ran my fingers across it just hoping for something. But nothing happened. No buzzing, No fuzzy images. I sighed and flopped back onto my pillow frustrated.

I had to wait until Monday to talk to Edward, if he was even there. Ever since Tuesday he hadn't been in school. I closed my eyes and thought of his face that day in the hospital. It was covered in so many emotions. He looked scared, hurt, happy, and sad all at the same time. How do you pull that one off? I thought about my hallucination last night, was he really in my room? No, he couldn't have been.

I got up to look at my window where he was sitting. Everything looked undisturbed, exactly where I had put anything. The window looked untouched; it was still closed, that's when I saw them. Outside my window underneath them were muddy footprints. I immediately looked underneath my window and sure enough there was the faint stain of mud of my carpet. I knew I wasn't seeing things. Edward was in my house that night. I giggled in success as I walked downstairs to get something to eat.

"Bells, that you?" I turned to Charlie who was sitting in his old plaid recliner. Of course it's me, who else would it be?

"Yeah dad." I called as I opened the fridge. I heard him heave himself off his chair and drag himself into the kitchen. His face looked the same way it has been for the past couple of days, but the worry lines were now more prominent. "You, OK?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Bells. I didn't think it was you. Last time I heard you giggle like that you and E-" He stopped himself and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing…" He quickly turned around and sat down in his chair. His sentence kept replaying over and over in my head to try and make sense of it. What the heck is going on? Suddenly a shrill noise rang in the noise and I jumped. I placed a hand on my chest when I realized it was the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. There was no answer. "Hello?" I asked again.

"Is this Isabella…Swan?" I was taken back by the question.

"Yes it is, May I ask who this is?" There was no answer.

"Hello?" Then the line went dead. I eyed the phone. "Well that was rude." I mumbled as I hung the phone back up.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. I walked into the living room where Charlie was watching the news.

"I don't know. They hung up after they asked me my name." I saw Charlie tense and his hands curled into tight fists, his knuckles turning a bright white.

"Isabella, don't answer the phone anymore, under any circumstance!" I was taken aback by the way he said these words.

"Why? What's wrong with me answering the phone?" Charlie's face was darkening and he swiftly got up from his chair and walked over to the phone.

"Isabella you'll do as I say! Now go up to your room!" I stared at him in shock. This obviously had to be something big if he was calling me Isabella. I huffed and ran up to my room. I could feel the angry tears trail down my cheeks. Why can't he tell me what's going on!? Something has to be happening or else Charlie wouldn't be acting like he is all the time. I shivered as I felt a breeze swirl around my room. I rubbed my arm trying to make the goose bumps go away. Why was it so sold in my room? I looked around and I froze. The window was open.

The yellowed curtains were gently swaying as the wind entered the room and swirled around. I knew the window was closed when I went downstairs. I threw my hands up into the air and yelled, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Bells! What's the matter?" I heard Charlie yell up the stairs.

"Nothing." I yelled back frustrated and I sighed as I closed the window. I stared at it for along time hoping it would magically open or tell me something, but my wishes never came true. By the time I tore my eyes away from the window it was around eight o'clock. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a clean pair of pajamas and made my way to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I turned the shower on. I slowly undressed as the water warmed and steam poured out from behind the shower curtain. I hesitantly got in and let the burning water relax my tense muscles. I massaged my hair with the strawberry shampoo and thought about everything that has happened so far. Why was Charlie so tense all the time? What exactly are the images I get? Why do I get these images? Why was Edward in my room? I stood in the shower letting the water beat my back and untie the knots of stress.

As I got out of the shower, me being the klutz I am, slipped on the bathroom floor as I placed my foot on it. I tried to grab the towel rack from inside the shower, only for it to collapse and somehow manage to slice my hand pretty good with a razor. "Crap!" I yelled as I sat on the floor looking at my hand. I quickly turned on the water in the tub and placed my hand underneath it. I cringed as it stung, "Motherfuc-"

"Bells, you OK?" Charlie knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. In fact I was in a lot of pain right now. My back and leg hurt from colliding with the edge of the tub and the slice from the razor was burning and throbbing. I pressed a towel into my palm and tried to put at least a shirt and underwear on.

After the bleeding stopped I had bandaged my hand with layers of gauze and a medical wrap. After I finish wrapping my hand I felt a sense of déjà vu, like I had done it multiple times before, or at least bandaged one or another part of my body. I was now laying on my bed, the only source of light coming from the scented candles I had lit around my room. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of lavender and freesias. I looked at my window and sighed. I swiftly pulled the covers up under my chin and pulled the pillow underneath my head. I was going to watch the window all night if I had to, I needed to see him and talk to him. But all too soon I felt my eyelids drooping, of course my body was going to betray me. I tried to fight it but was enveloped in darkness.

I shivered and pulled the covers around me tighter when I heard a 'thud'. I opened my one eye a crack as my eyelids tried to protest. I didn't want to scare him away so I watched him. I never noticed how beautiful he was, especially in candle light. The flames light danced on the highlights in his bronze hair and in his green eyes, it looked like they almost twinkled. I heard him sigh.

'What am I going to do with you Bella?" He said in a quiet voice, he obviously thought I was asleep, good. He quickly blew out the candles, "How many times have I told you to blow out your candles?" He sighed sadly and walked over to me. I snapped my eye shut and pretended to be asleep. He kneeled beside the bed and I could feel his breath on my face. God it was intoxicating. He smelled…I can't even think of a word for it. Then he kissed my forehead. His lips were soft and gentle, I felt a shock where his lips were on my skin. My breathing stopped and I could feel the blush rise, why the heck is he kissing me?…not that I didn't mind. He pulled away and sighed sadly again, he probably saw my hand. "What am I going to do you with you Bella?" he gingerly touched my hand and I felt him kiss it. He didn't talk for a while but I knew he was there. "How am I supposed to protect you if you can't remember me, love?" I wanted to ask him a million questions but instead I listened to him talk to me. "Please come back to me. You don't know how hard it is knowing that I can't tell you I love you or hold you." He kissed my forehead. Hold up, love me? What is he talking about? "I swear I'll protect you, maybe it's better if you don't know me…" His voice sounded so sad, something deep inside of me was screaming for me to make him feel better. "Maybe they're right, maybe if you don't know anything you'll be happier and can live a happier life than what we've had…but…I can't live without you…" He was know running his fingers gently through my hair and tucking it behind my ear. I involuntary sighed and he chuckled and began to hum. Another sense of déjà vu came over me, it seemed so familiar. I listened to his velvet voice hum as it pulled me into the blackness.

I woke up the next morning with a start. I quickly looked around, Edward was no where in sight. Had I been dreaming? No, I couldn't have been, it felt all too real. His lips on my forehead and hand. I instantly touched where his warm lips pressed, I swear I could still feel the shock that pulsated through my body when we touched. I looked at the window, it was sealed tight. I looked my hand that was still bandaged tight. Only one more day until Monday and then I could talk to him, unless he came into my room tonight, then I defiantly would talk to him. I made myself promise.

What did he mean protect me? What was there to protect me from? How did he love me? I thought he moved here from Alaska, I certainly didn't live in Alaska before the accident. What did he mean happier than what we had? What if I wanted to know what we had!? I got up from my bed stumbled, steadying myself on my dresser. That was when my breathing stopped.

There on my dresser were my candles still lit.


	4. Was it a dream?

**Review if u love me and the story...please?**

* * *

Had I dreamt that entire night? No, I couldn't have, I'm not that creative…or maybe I am. I sat back on my bed dumbfounded. How?

I kept staring at the candles, their flame flickering before my eyes. But wait, if I had let them on all night then wouldn't they have melted? I inspected the candle, not a single puddle of wax. Either I was severely hallucinating or Edward really was in my room last night. No way was I going to say I was crazy. Edward was in my room and the candles were proof enough! But why would he light the candles again after blowing them out? I held my head in frustration. I heard Charlie yelling something downstairs. I decided to go downstairs and try and be discrete. I would try and get some answers.

I made my way down the wooden steps step by step, each groaning in protest as I stood on them.

"No, I don't want to take Bella somewhere else, she's happy here!" Hah, that's where your wrong Charlie, all this town lately was giving me a head ache, and a big one I mite add. "I don't care, You know he won't let anything happen to her, that's why he moved here in the first place!" Huh? What the heck is he talking about? Who's he? What is he trying to protect me from? My mind instantly flashed to Edward. Could Charlie be hiding something from me? I tried to get closer to the kitchen but every step I took the stairs groaned louder, like they were trying to tell Charlie I was spying on him.

"Stupid stairs" I muttered under my breath, giving them a murderous glare, if only looks could kill.

"No she hasn't remembered anything yet…no, no signs. Nothing has happened yet." he had calmed down now speaking calmly into the phone. What? What hasn't happened? "It's only a matter of time till something triggers her memory or she accidentally blows something up." he chuckled. Blow something up? Was Charlie on crack?

I tried to take another step down the stairs and sure enough my feet betrayed me and caused me to tumble down the stairs and land in a crumpled mess at my dad's feet.

"Oh my God! Bella are you OK?" He quickly dropped the phone and moved next to me. I looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You know me and my feet, we just don't get along." I laughed nervously.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Is anything broken?" He checked various parts of my body. I could hear the person on the other line calling his name in a frantic tone.

"Dad! I'm fine, no broken bones, just some bumps. Who ever you're talking to sounds pretty worried." I gestured towards the phone. His face instantly paled and he picked up the phone quickly.

"Calm down, calm down, yeah she's fine. She fell down the stairs…She says she's fine! I'll call you later…yeah, bye." He quickly hung up and helped me onto my feet. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." I sat down in the old wooden chair at the kitchen table. "So…who were you talking to?" he paled again.

"Uh…I…I was talking to…Billy, yeah! Billy!"

"So what am I going to blow up?" As soon as I said those words I swore I almost saw Charlie's hair turn grey. He didn't say anything for a while and then started to laugh loudly. I raised an eyebrow at him, I was really starting to doubt Charlie's sanity.

"I meant with the way you're always falling you're bound to accidentally blow something up!" He laughed nervously, obviously hoping that I would believe his story. I sighed and laughed too. If that's what he wanted me to believe for now then so be it.

"Oh, OK. Well I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed then I'll make some breakfast."

"Sounds great Bells." he smiled genuinely and I smiled back before I retreated to my room. I walked in and grabbed my toiletries and a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I looked at my window and it was still shut tightly and the candles were still lit. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe the window would be open or the candles would be out again. I sighed sadly and blew out the candles making my way to the bathroom, silently praying I didn't have a repeat of last night.

The whole day had passed dreadfully slow. I tried to keep myself busy by trying to answer some of my moms worried emails and reading some of the books I had, but nothing could keep my mind off of Charlie's phone conversation and Edward in my room last night.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV, casually flipping through channels till something interesting came on. I passed through endless amounts of infomercials until I passed an image of a burning building. I paused on it, noticing it was a news station. I heard the buzzing noise in my head. Yes! I kept watching, waiting for the images to come.

Images of a group of people running out of the building showed as the building collapsed upon itself after explosion upon explosion. The camera focused again on two more people leaving the building before it fully collapsed. One was holding the other and was running towards the group. I tried to listen to what the TV was trying to tell me but the buzzing was too loud. Instead I tried to look at the people who escaped the burning building. The camera was too far away and I couldn't make out the group of people quickly leaving the scene.

That was when the pain hit.

I held my head and gritted my teeth. My forehead throbbed and I held it harder. Then images started to flash before my eyes. They were still fuzzy, like someone hadn't focused the camera. I could make out shapes of people, but that was it. I tried to stare harder but I couldn't make out the faces. Then all too quickly they vanished. I looked at the TV and the building was gone. I huffed angrily and slammed my fist down on the couch. I try and get answers and they slip through my fingers like sand. It was like my mind was trying to tease me. Stupid mind!

Why wouldn't it just let me remember?

* * *

**next chapter is her talking to edward...ooh its gunna be juicy..or not lol u'll just have to read to find out.**


	5. The Van

**here's the next chapter...theres a big turn of events =] hope you like it... I prolly shud have put this on every chapter but oh well...I OWN NOTHING except the books, my poster, edward cullen cutout and movie stubs =[ and this idea for the story hah! REVIEW**

* * *

To say I was excited at school the next morning when I saw the familiar sliver Volvo in the parking lot of Forks High would be an understatement. I practically bounced in my seat when I saw it. Today would be the day, the day that I would confront Edward Cullen and try and get some answers.

Edward didn't come Sunday night to my dismay. I sat up practically all night waiting until I looked at the clock and it read one thirty. To make sure that I could have evidence of him entering my room I placed various pieces of scotch tape on my window so then if he did come in the tape obviously wouldn't be attached anymore and I would have proof. Needless to say I was very disappointed the next morning when all the pieces of tape were securely in place like I had left them.

Lunch was next period and I couldn't focus on anything being taught, I just stared at the clock watching it tick painfully slow.

When the bell rang I quickly gathered my books and made my way over to the door but something stopped me. I turned to find Mike Newton holding my arm. I internally groaned. Great, just what I needed.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Um, actually I was on my way to lunch…"

"Great! We can walk together." Before I could object he had my books carefully tucked under his arm and had his other arm linked with mine.

"Uh, Mike I can carry those and walk myself…I had to stop at my locker anyways."

"OK, I can walk you to your locker then." He grabbed my hand, I tried to pull it away but he held it firmly. Couldn't this kid just take a hint?

"Mike can you let me go?" He turned his head away from me and smiled smugly, I furrowed my eyebrows at him. What the hell is wrong with him seriously?

I peered my head around his body, still trying to release my hand when I noticed a familiar bronze haired boy walking out of a classroom. His head lifted his gaze from the floor and into mine. His expression suddenly turned hurt. Before I could try and get away from Mike and go talk to him I was pushed against a locker and Mike was pressing his lips messily onto mine.

"Mike! What the-" I looked at Edward who had stopped at the door when he saw us. His expression turned angry, his nostrils flared and his jaw tensed. Mike's hand pulled my face back to his as he crashed his lips onto mine. "Get off me… Get the hell off me!" I yelled, and suddenly Mike was blasted across the hallway into the lockers and plummeted to the ground. His eyes widened in shock as he quickly got off the floor and ran away leaving his discarded books behind. I looked around, no one was there and Edward was gone.

I sank to the floor and cradled my knees to my chest. What the hell was that? I looked around. The hallway was silent. Had anyone seen what happened? Where was Edward? Edward! I quickly grabbed my books and tossed them into my locker, not caring if I damaged them and slammed the door shut. I ran as fast and careful as I could without tripping and ran through the cafeteria doors. I stopped dead in my tracks and quickly scanned the room.

Everyone was staring at me with skeptical faces. I quickly found the Cullen's table and I felt my expression drop. Edward wasn't there. The Cullen's gaze lifted to me and they glared at me with hurt, angry and sad expressions. I ran my hand through my hair and quickly ran from the cafeteria towards my truck.

Where did Edward go? Tears were now falling rapidly down my cheeks, my vision was blurred and I stumbled a few times, but I didn't care. Why did Mike have to kiss me?

I remembered how his lips tried to pry mine open and how his tongue was slimy and ugh, disgusting. I shivered at the thought. It reminded me of when a dog slobbers all over you when they try to give you a kiss. I still kept running, I didn't know where but I couldn't stop. I felt my foot catch on something and the next thing I knew I was laying on the cold, wet pavement. I didn't try to move, the tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't stop them.

How did Mike suddenly end up across the hall from me? No one was there. An image of Edward flashed in my mind, he looked hurt and angry at me, like I betrayed him. I cried harder, something inside me, deep down inside of me, was screaming at me that I had. I growled and slammed my fist into the pavement and I heard a loud crack.

I looked at where my hand had struck and there was a long crack in the pavement. The rain was falling harder now, like it was weeping for me. What the hell is going on!? I quickly stood up and ran to my truck.

I was almost there and then I fell again. I could feel a burning sensation in my knee.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" I looked to see Edward with a panicked expression and running quickly towards me. I heard a screeching sound, like tires squealing to a stop on pavement. I quickly turned my head to see Mike Newton's suburban coming towards me at an alarming rate. It wouldn't stop. I tried to get up my knee protested and I collapsed again.

"BELLA!" I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my eyes shielding me from the pain I had yet to experience and suddenly there was a loud crash and everything faded to black.


	6. The Voice

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but schools been a biotch plus the holiday ugh! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It means a lot.**

"_Bella! We have to get out of here! NOW!" pieces of the ceiling were falling around us, Edward was screaming at me, his face was bruised and bloody. His arms were protectively around me carrying us both as we were running out of the collapsing building. _

"_Edward!" a voice called, we turned and a small girl was running towards us. She too looked beaten and bruised. Suddenly there was a large explosion, everything shook._

"_Alice! Hurry up, we need to get out of here this place is coming down!"_

"_I'm trying but not everyone can run as fast as you, you know!" She staggered toward us, the building still shaking. Smoke was now billowing from down the hall making it harder to breath._

"_You'll never leave, even if you do I'll find you." A dark voice cackled. Another explosion went off and the ceiling above us caved._

"_Bella! Alice!"_

"_Edward!" I called, my voice was hoarse. After the buildings shaking slowed and some cleared I tried to get up from the floor. "Edward? Ali?" I quickly looked around. The hallway was covered in rock and metal. My eyes were becoming fuzzy looking for them. All was quiet except for the noise of the building slowly crumbling. I stopped when I spotted a familiar patch of bronze._

"_Edward!?"_

"_I told you, you will not get away. I created you, you will do as I say!" The voice was coming closer. I staggered towards Edward. His eyes were closed and a large gash in his forehead was bleeding._

"_If you value your lives you'll come back to the lab with me and do as you were created for." The voice was now at least 50 feet away from us now. His face was blurred as he stood there._

_My anger was boiling inside of me. A loud snarl grew in my chest. I stood up and faced the man, my hands balled in angry fists at my sides. The hairs on my neck and arms were raised and the rocks around me began to tremble._

"_Bella, Bella don't" It was Edward. He was pleading with me. The walls around the man were collapsing. "Bella, don't use your power!" Alice called._

_My vision was becoming dark, the building was collapsing. All I could feel was my anger boiling over as Alice and Edward called to me. I felt a sharp pain on my head and my eyesight faded to black._

"Bella wake up, please." I was being shaken. The voice was distant and sad.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Oh my god!" people were screaming and yelling all around me. What was going on?

"Bella, come on, open your eyes." the voice called. I knew this voice, it was Edward. Why was Edward asking me to wake up?

I slowly opened my eyes to meet wit Edwards emerald orbs. They were filled with so much emotion. Slowly pain started to crawl up my leg and tingle in my palms. I looked around. Mikes van was laying across the parking lot in a crumpled ball of flames, there was a long jagged crack in the pavement and a small crater. What happened? Then it all came back to me. Falling, the suburban. But the van was coming towards me, why is it at least a hundred feet away.

"Bella, are you OK?" I looked back into Edwards eyes. The dream I had came rushing back to me. I stared into his eyes as rain dripped from his bronze locks and onto my face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Yeah, yeah, I know it's a filler but answers are coming guys! Just please be patient. I don't have as much free time as I used to =[


	7. i'm sorry

**OK guys, Im sorry to upset you, but this is not an update. I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating (for some stories its been months) and I'm truly sorry. But a couple of my stories I've hit a road block or I've lost some passion for it and I just can't post a crappy chapter. I want my readers to have the best, and I don't feel its appropriate of me to give you a lame-o chapter i spent five minutes writing. Thats not fair to you.**

**Plus, A lot has been going on and happening. With my grandfathers passing, this christmas was a very sad one for our family, and to say i was in a good mood this holiday season would be a lie. School has also taken a big chunk out of my time. (Finals were brutal, but I passed and have a GPA of 3.6! yay me!) ((not that you care))**

**But my promise as a writer is to finish all my stories. **

**I may not post every day, week or month, but I am constantly thinking about how to have bella react to edward as a human, or how edward will help bella through her abusive home life, or how bella will survive an incurable illness. You can ask my boyfriend, just the other day around midnight while we were watching some random TV show I had an epiphany for one of my stories! literally i jumped from the couch and yelled "thats it!" haha yeah...**

**I'm always reading, and writing for fanfiction, but I want my chapters to be the best quality I can give you, and I hope you can be patient. By all means, if you have any suggestions for the story you just need me to continue at like that exact moment, then message me or something! Trust me, I'll get a writing!**

**I know you'll probably slap me, but I have atleast 2 new stories/one-shots that I want to write. I know, I know, but dude these stories should be awesome.. I'm not saying I'm putting them up now, i'm just telling you their in the works.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and that you are having a good start to the new year!**

**I'll be sure to post soon, so please be patient!**

**Lend me your ideas, Ill give you credit! (duhhh)**

**sincerely- katykat18**


	8. slap away

Ok, so I give full permission for you all to shoot me, slap me or do anything at your will. I have not given up on these stories its just life tends to get in the way.

swear to god I prolly have the worst luck in all humanity..ok maybe not. My dad has been recently diagnosed with the same lung cancer my grandpa had just died from and my boyfriend of three years broke up with me because he cant make up his mind if hes happy or not and some other bull crap.

my spring break is coming up soon and Im heading down to texas to visit my grandma (fun...) so Im taking my laptop with me so i can write. Im gunna be in a trailer for 24 hours to and from texas so Ill have tons of time to write..hopefully. Im not promising anything but I do hope to update atleast one more chapter for each story before I leave which is April 8th.

i thank you all for the support and awesome reviews you guys leave me. they really make me happy.

and also: for those of you who were confused about some of my stories:

save me: yes she was sent to a mental hospital by renee, you'll find out why hopefully next chapter.

pandora's box: in a nutshell you could call them lab rats lol. once again the full explanation is coming in the next chapter.

i think ill be updating for these two stories sooner then the rest of my other stories just because these are easier to work with. Sick, Enemy Attraction and what not...well writers block is a b****.

so ill hopefully hear from you soon in reviews when i post new chapters!

once again im so sorry

i know i write more authors notes than chapters, and I know theyr buzzkills.

so.... slap away.


End file.
